nomoreroominhellfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies
The zombies are the main antagonists of No More Room In Hell. Those were once people, who succumbed to the virus 732-ZH and turned into the undead. Shamblers They are your slow zombies, they absorb a lot of damage unless it's directed at the head and can claw the player to harm them. In addition, they can grab a player (immobilizing them) and deliver bite attacks, which may cause infection and possible bleeding. National Guard These are the same as Shamblers, slow moving tough-to-kill National Guard zombies. However, they are different in some aspects. First, they have a helmet that protects most of its face from headshots, so you must shoot the unprotected part to score a kill. Also, once killed, these zombies might drop the following items: Bandages - Ammo (usually five to six 9mm bullets, or seven 5.56mm bullets) - An empty Beretta M92FS - M67 Hand Grenade - Phalanx pills (extremely rare). This zombies are capable of grabing the player and biting them, causing bleeding and/or infection. Can also appear as Runners. If that´s the case, they will maintain their strength and the drop loot. Runners Unlike the shamblers, runners can sprint towards players. Other than that their attack methods are exactly the same; in addition their health is lower so they can take less body shots before going down, and only one or two hits to the head are needed to kill them. Children of the Dead Also called as Children. Children are faster than shamblers but aren't as fast as runners. They have a faster attack speed, but they're unable to grab and bite players. They are the weakest zombie type in NMRiH; a player can easily take out a child zombie with only a single bullet or a swing of a melee weapon. Crawlers These zombies are slower then the normal zombies you see. They do a great job of camouflaging themselfs in the dead remains of the dead. They can still grab the player and infect them. Shoving does not do much. Usually they can be killed with any weapon easily. Burning Zombies Rarely, if you set a Shambler on fire, they might 'morph' into a special kind of zombie where they're now able to sprint rather than walk, and may deal double damage! These zombies should be dealt with first since they have the element of surprise (an entire group of survivors can get wiped out). Eventually, the fire will scramble the brain and kill the zombie. Survivor zombies If a player is bitten by a zombie and dies after a couple of minutes due to infection they will die by falling to their knees then collapsing to the floor. After 3 seconds their model will change to their zombified self and get up from the ground. They will behave like a runner. Controversies Children of the Dead Controversy (from Kotaku) This was the controversy: If you see a kid in a game, chances are it's one of the few things that is magically immortal—and the reason why is probably obvious. Child murder in games controversial...but that doesn't mean all developers consider it off-limits. Granted, in this case, we're not just talking about any children—we're talking about zombie children. No More Room In Hell is a co-op first person survival horror game where you fight against zombies. In an effort to make it tense, the developers made design choices like having sparse ammo, and only allowing players to communicate with one another if they are actually close in-game. Another curious design choice: one of the zombie types happens to be child zombies. Not everyone is happy about this. Looking through the threads found in the Steam community hub for the game, you'll find that a number of players are currently arguing over whether or not children zombies should be included. In response to complaints and requests to remove the zombie children, a No More Room in Hell project manager posted an announcement in the discussion forums, which can be found here: MESSAGE TO THE NMRIH PLAYERS Extra details and corrections made by KonradLyokoSt Trivia * If a zombie bites you one time or you get scratched three times, there's a possibility that you'll get infected. * Children of the Dead are the fastest yet weakest zombies in NMRIH, but you should kill them fast, as they can deplete your health rather quickly Category:Zombies Category:Infected Category:No More Room in Hell Category:NMRIH Category:Undead